


The First Burn

by Akoia



Series: Hamilfates [2]
Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates, Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: AU, Angst, Cheating, F/M, M/M, Song fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-29
Updated: 2018-05-29
Packaged: 2019-05-15 06:36:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 815
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14785361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akoia/pseuds/Akoia
Summary: Kamui thought that he could be enough.





	The First Burn

Kamui was alone in the room he'd shared with his husband for 15 years. He held stacks, upon stacks, upon  _stacks_ of papers in his hands. He'd saved every single one of those damned letters Niles had written to him. From the moment he read them, he'd fallen deeply in love with Niles. From the moment Kamui had met him, he knew Niles was his. Niles said that he was  _his._

The door to their room entered, and Niles stepped in. "O-oh...I thought you took the children to stay with your brother." He said. He walked closer, hope clear in his voice. What was he hoping for? Kamui had no idea. The young prince couldn't believe that his the man actually thought that he was forgiven. He sat next to Kamui, trying to reach out to him, but Kamui stood, smacking the hand away from him. 

"Don't." He said, shaking his head. "Don't you  _dare_ take another step in my direction. I don't think I should trust myself around you." He grabbed a stack of the letters. They were the very first letters that Niles had written to him. So sweet and filled with promises of love. Kamui couldn't believe he'd fallen for that shit. "Do you know what Leo said to me, the first time you wrote?" Kamui asked bitterly. "He said 'be careful love, that one will do what it takes to survive." 

"Kamui, love." 

"Don't, just _shut up_." Kamui wiped his eyes. He'd cried so much over the past week since that paper had come out. "I thought you were mine, Niles."  

"I  _am_ yours, Kamui," Niles said, trying to reach out again. 

"Don't touch me." He said stiffly. "Do you know what Leo said when he read what you did to me? He said 'you've married Icarus, he's flown to close to the sun." 

"Kamui, you  _know I love you."_

"Don't you dare think you can talk your way out of this. Talk your way into my heart, into my arms." Kamui undid the straps binding the letters together. "Back the fuck up!" He growled when Niles tried to move closer again. Niles backed up against the wall, looking at him with wide eyes. "Stand over there. I don't know who you really are. These letters were lies, so I'll just watch them  _burn!"_ He threw the stack into the fire, watching in satisfaction as the fire consumed the papers he'd loved for so many years, burning away the lies.

Niles let out a cry of surprise, but he knew it was too late to save them. Kamui went back to the bed and grabbed the rest. He put them down on the desk but grabbed four stacks reading over the opening lines quickly. _'My darling Kamui.'_ They all started just like that.  He threw those in as well, then another stack.

"What are you doing?!" Niles asked.

"Destroying the fucking  _lies_ you've told me for all these years!" Kamui snapped back. 

"Why?! They weren't lies!" Nies screamed.

"You published the letter you wrote to your mistress! You told the entire world how you brought that girl into our bed. In clearing your name, you've ruined our lives!" He screamed. "No one had a  _right to know."_

 _"_ You don't understand!" Niles shouted. He covered his face, trying to calm down. "Takumi was trying to frame me, I didn't have any other choice." 

Kamui laughed bitterly. "Heaven forbid someone whispers you're part of some schemes. Your enemies whisper so you go and scream!" He threw in another stack in the fire. He turned back to Niles with a sadly amused look on his face. "I see the way you look at my brother." He saw the way Niles looked away in shame. "I see the way men and women flock to you, I'm not nieve. Don't think I don't see how they fall for your charm. All your superficial charm." Another stack of letters. Now he only had one left. One more year worth of lies to burn away. 

"I'm erasing myself from the narrative, Niles." He said, looking at the words that had captured his heart for so long. "Let future historians wonder how prince Kamui reacted when you broke his heart." He felt the anger in him come to a boil. "YOU'VE THROWN IT ALL AWAY SO STAND BACK AND WATCH IT ALL BURN!" He threw the last of it away. Niles rushed to stop him but didn't reach him in time. 

"I was doing it for our legacy!" He shouted. "I'm sorry, Kamui!!" 

"WHEN THE TIME COMES, EXPLAIN TO OUR CHILDREN, THE PAIN AND HUMILIATION YOU PUT THEIR FATHER THROUGH!!! WHEN WILL YOU LEARN  _THEY ARE YOUR LEGACY!!! WE ARE YOUR LEGACY!!!"_ He was panting, out of breath, so heartbroken. "If you think your mine....don't." He turned away and left the room, slamming the door behind him.  


End file.
